My First Kiss Drabbles
by musicloverx26
Summary: My first kiss went a little like this.  Inspired by First Kiss by 3Oh!3
1. Ginny Weasley

**A/N: Here's another of my random ideas. I got inspired by the song "My First Kiss" by 3Oh!3. This story will go through Harry Potter characters. I'm deciding whether or not I want to challenge myself and write one for EVERY character. If you like, review, and I'll challenge myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ginny:

My first kiss went a little like this:

I was 13, still an emotional preteen-just-turned-teenager.

I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, in the fluffiest chair I could find, crying my eyes out. Ron and I just had a fight about his hideous robes for the Yule Ball.

One thing that can always cause my tears, is fighting with my brothers. I love them all, but sometimes they're right gits.

Anyway, I sat there in the dark, crying my eyes out for almost an hour, until someone came down.

He stood in front of me, his body blocking out the glowing embers from the fireplace. I could barely see him, just two hazel eyes that seemed to glow.

He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. It lasted about 5 seconds until he pulled back, told me not the cry, then retreated back up to the boy's dormitories.

I sat frozen in that spot for almost an hour, my fingers lightly touching my lips.

The next morning at breakfast, my breath hitched as I saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at me. He saw me look at him, and winked, before returning to his food.

I blushed the shade of my hair and refused to look at Seamus Finnegan for a week.


	2. Hermione Granger

**This drabble is dedicated to:**

_**zzzooe: thanks for my first review and for the Dramione idea :D**_

_**Dairire: haha thanks, hope you like the Dramione, and I will be writing more (possibly everyday!)**_

_**Locked-up lycan: trust me, I will go fast with this one!**_

**And some commercials- I am taking requests for first kiss couples, the catch is: the couple cannot have the same first kiss i.e. each other (except for two which I am writing as we speak) Request a couple in a review and you might see it on here (you can also give ideas for how the kiss happened-I want them all to be different) Thank you!**

-My First Kiss-

Hermione:

My first kiss went a little like this:

I was 14, in my 4th year at Hogwarts.

Three days ago, Viktor Krum, the sexy famous seeker, asked me, bookworm know-it-all Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball. I said yes, he kissed the top of my hand, and said we'd see each other soon. I was frozen in that spot of the library for a full five minutes before I ran off to tell Ginny the whole thing.

For the next three days, I've sat, studying of course, as close to that spot as possible. Every few seconds I was there, I looked up to that spot and relived the moment. I was literally on Cloud 9.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I jumped in shock, my heart pounding. He chuckled at my surprise and sat on the table next to me. I leaned back, taking in his strong form and sparkling eyes with a look of disgust on my face.

"So, Hermione" he drawled "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" I stared in surprise, then smirked.

"In your dreams, Malfoy." I said. He leaned towards me, getting way too close; I got up and took a step back. He stood and slowly walked toward me, like a predator stalking his prey. For every step he took forward, I took one back, until the middle of my back was against the edge of a table. He smirked when his body was flush against mine, my chest heaving.

"Yes in my dreams, and soon, my reality." His smirk grew.

:You're a pig, Malfoy." I said, a small smirk on my face; he looked impressed.

"You know you love it" he said, his face inching closer to mine "I love it when you talk dirty." he whispered, lips ghosting over mine. My self-control snapped and his lips were on mine.

He was rough, passionate. I was sure my lips were going to be bruised. I knotted my hands in his blonde hair, pulling him closer. He smiled against my lips.

"So, is that a yes?" he whispered. I nodded my head, my gaze on his lips. He chuckled, brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and walked away.

That was the day I got a new favorite spot of the library.

And the next day was the day I broke Quidditch star, Viktor Krum's heart for Draco Malfoy.


	3. Severus Snape

-My First Kiss-

Severus:

My first kiss went like this:

I was in my third year of Hogwarts. Back then, Lily was still my best friend.

I was sitting up on a tree branch, looking out towards the Black Lake. James Potter and his friends had been threatening to hex me (again), so I hid in a tree. Smart, right?

Anyway, I was up there for half an hour when I saw someone with flaming orange hair climb onto the branch below me.

"Hey, you gonna help me up?" Lily called, hand outstretched toward me. I laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Lily laughed and swung her leg over the branch so she was facing me.

"Hey" She said, a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey"

"How you doing up here?" She asked.

"Lily, I'm in a tree because of that bloody James Potter. I'm not doing good." I replied. She giggled, the sound causing my heart to race. She leaned over and quickly kissed my cheek.

"It'll all be okay, Sevy." She replied, her eyes twinkling when she said my childhood nickname. I felt a burst of affection for her, I always did when she called me that.

"Lily" I whispered. "Stay still" I grabbed the branch with one hand, the other I rested on her cheek. I watched her green eyes widen in surprise, her mouth slightly open. I leaned in slightly, but stopped, so she knew she could pull away. Her breathing got faster, which I took as a good thing, so I leaned closer and pressed my lips against hers.

Lily gasped and slowly kissed me back. I seriously thought I had died and gone to heaven.

She pulled away after a minute, her doe eyes staring at me in shock.

"I uh-I gotta go, Sevy." And she dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch. She looked up at me, a small smile on her face, then ran off towards the castle.

I laid along the branch, my heart pounding, a stupid grin on my face.

That was the day I fell in love with Lily Evans.


	4. Molly Weasley

**A/N: Hey, everyone! So I'm sorry about having to re-posted this story, Fanfiction was being stupid. Anyway, this next chapter is dedicated to **smarzie: **hope you like the idea! and thanks for the request!**

-My First Kiss-

Molly Weasley nee Prewitt:

My first kiss went like this:

I was Head Girl at Hogwarts, which is what I had wanted since I started school. The Head Boy was the muggle-loving Arthur Weasley, who also happened to have been my recent boyfriend as of last week.

It was a rainy Tuesday night, classes had been killer, so I decided a nice shower would help. The water was boiling hot; the feeling of it got rid of some of the tension in my back and shoulders.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a mint green towel around my body. Walking out of the bathroom, I froze. My boyfriend, Arthur, was sitting on one of the plush couches, reading. I cursed under my breath, I'd have to do this the hard way.

I held the towel tighter around me and tiptoed over to my bedroom door. I turned the doorknob, stopping when it clicked: he didn't notice. I sighed in relief then pulled the door open, which let out a loud screeching noise. I winced and looked over, my eyes catching his.

He got up and walked towards me, stopping about a foot away.

"Nice towel" His voice was husky. He kissed me quickly on the lips, muttered a quiet goodnight and went into his bedroom; the door shutting with a soft click.

That was the night that I realized that I was in love with Arthur Weasley.


	5. Luna Lovegood

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Locked-up lycan **for their** **awesome review. Here's the first pairing you suggested :D**

-My First Kiss-

Luna Lovegood:

My first kiss went a little like this:

I was walking around Hogwarts at midnight, looking for my shoes. I think the Nargles stole them again, they really are sneaky little things.

I came to a stop when I noticed a boy crouched in an alcove. He was looking around the corner to see if any professors were there. He had many Wackspurts floating around his head, making him look like those Muggle cartoons were the character gets hurt and has little birds circling his head.

"Blaise Zabini" I called. He jumped, let out a very unmanly squeak, and fell backwards into the tapestry behind him with a crash. I giggled while he spluttered, trying to get up. I skipped over to him and held out my hand, which he rudely ignored.

Brushing his robes off, Blaise looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"You have Wackspurts around your head" I told him. He looked confused, his eyes squinted . I smirked, an idea forming in my head. Because you must admit, Blaise Zabini is a really good-looking boy, and I am a girl after all.

"Here, let me get rid of them" I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He responded quickly. He was so strong, he knocked me to the ground, him on top of me. I moaned, making him pull back and smirk his sexy Slytherin smirk.

"I think there's still some Wackspurts" I said, my face inches from his. Blaise's smirk grew and he leaned down in a passionate kiss.

That was the day I had my first kiss, with the sexy Blaise Zabini.


	6. Gilderoy Lockhart

**A/N: This chapter is also dedicated to my reader: **Locked-up lycan **that gave me a bunch of really good requests. :D**

-My First Kiss-

Gilderoy Lockhart:

My phenomenal first kiss went like this:

I was 15, and finally out of the awkward beginning teenage years. The summer had done me good, I was tall and, if I do say so myself, utterly sexy.

The first night I had a date with my sexy lady, we had a private dinner, danced , and talked. She was playing hard to get; she wouldn't let me kiss her yet, she said it was too early.

The second date ended with me spraying breath spray and giving her a scorching kiss that only I could ever give.

"You're so sexy" I muttered against her lips.

I watched as the mirror in front of me copied my every move.

I fell even more in love with myself that night.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness!**


	7. Angelina Johnson

**A/N: This chapter is ALSO dedicated to **Locked-up lycan **for their FINAL request.**

-My First Kiss-

Angelina Johnson:

My first kiss went a little like this:

I was 13, in my 3rd year at Hogwarts.

It was a beautiful night, so I took a walk to the courtyard. I laid down on the stone bench, counting the stars. Soon, I fell asleep.

I woke up to a voice whispering in my ear.

"Angie. Angie."

I snapped my eyes open, taking in a pair of sparkling ocean blue eyes and flaming red hair. It was either Fred or George...Fred, I could tell.

"Fred" He smiled, kissed me , then ran off.

"Catch me if you can!" He shouted over his shoulder, his voice echoing around the castle. I laughed and started chasing after him. It took me two years to finally catch him.

That was the night that started my, romantic, relationship with Fred Weasley.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: It's simple, but I think I got the point across?**


	8. Sirius Black

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, this chapter is dedicated to **Hilary33 **for her awesome request, hope you enjoy it!**

-My First Kiss-

Sirius "Padfoot" Black:

My first kiss went a little like this:

"Padfoot! I dare you to kiss the next person to walk into the Common Room!" James said, trying to hold back snickers. I shrugged and sat on a chair, watching the entrance.

'Please be Evans. Please be Evans.' I chanted in my head. I watched as my dream came true, a flash of red hair was coming through the entrance. My heart pounded against my chest as I went over, preparing myself.

Suddenly, the red disappeared and a head of brown hair with grey streaks came through. I stared in shock as Minerva McGonagall stood in front of me.

James and Remus howled in laughter behind me and whistled. I took a deep breath, eyes clamped shut, then walked over to my Transfiguration professor.

"Mr. Black, I-" I cut her off by kissing her quickly, then running out of there as fast as my damn legs could take me.

I sprinted for a minute before I heard: "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" .

I ducked into an alcove and watched as Minny ran by, wand out, hair falling all over, fury in her eyes. She blasted Professor Flitwick out of the way and let out an ear-shattering scream. I shuddered and prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't find me.

In the end, my first kiss resulted in me having to kiss a teacher and a year's worth of detentions, cleaning the Owlery every Sunday.


	9. Alastor Mad Eye Moody

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **EllieLovesDogs **for her unusual request. I had to add another character of my own, but I hope you like it. **

**P.S. I made up the character of Anthony Brown (but I would think that he's Lavender's father or grandfather)**

-My First Kiss-

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody:

My first kiss went a little like this:

This was way back when I was 12 and had two normal blue eyes and two, very real, legs. At that time, I was failing Potions, so I asked the Head Boy, Anthony Brown, for help.

We were at the library, in the far back because Anthony claimed he "didn't want to be seen with a 2nd year for too long." I couldn't object, he was basically saving my ass.

I was re-reading a passage about bezoars, when I felt him move closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face and I jumped back.

"What are you-" He cut me off, disgustingly, with his lips. My eyes were open in shock. I tried pulling away, pushing the table with all my weight, but he held me in place.

A full minute later, he pulled away, a small smirk on his face. As soon as he got far enough away from me, I punched him in the face and ran for it.

I think I made record time from the library to the boy's lavatory. I was there and puking within three minutes.

That was, my disgusting and regrettable, first kiss.


	10. Lavender Brown

**A/N: For the 4th (?) time, this chapter is dedicated to **Locked-up lycan **for their suggestions.**

-My First Kiss-

Lavender Brown:

My first kiss was absolutely horrid. I was 13, and started looking like a teenage girl.

I was in an exceptionally good mood that day, so I was skipping to dinner, humming under my breath. I was in the middle of a hallway when someone grabbed my wrist and pushed me against a wall.

I gasped as my back hit the stone wall, pain shooting up my spine. Whoever caught me took that opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth.

It was slimy and felt really wrong.

The guy pulled back and winked before tumbling away. I started gagging and scraping at my tongue, trying to get the horrid taste out of my mouth.

From that point on, whenever Vincent Crabbe looked at me, I vomited horribly.


	11. Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: Another pairing suggested by **Locked-up lycan, **hope you enjoy.**

-My First Kiss-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore:

My first kiss occurred when I was 17.

Gellert Grindelwald was my best, and only, friend at that point. We were a team, both exiled by our peers, our friendship grew.

One night, we celebrated one of our successes (the invention of a counter-curse to the Confundus spell, actually) with a few bottles of Firewhiskey (although I never indulged in the stuff after a incident with a rogue dragon and a few cornish pixies).

We were both drunk (and quite out of our right minds, though when have I ever really been in my right mind?), when Gellert leaned over, whispered "Albus" and kissed me.

From that point on, Gellert and I were more than friends (that is, until I saw the errors of my ways and was forced to leave Gellert's presence for good).

_Aw, what a young person will do when in love._


	12. Rubeus Hagrid

**A/N: AGAIN, this chapter is dedicated to **Locked-up lycan. **Warning: I made up the character of Allison Hughes (who I see as a 3rd year Gryffindor, muggleborn with waist length golden yellow hair, and really dark brown eyes. She is about 5'3" and becomes a real friend to Hagrid) P.S. She might be seen in an upcoming story, I'm still deciding.**

-My First Kiss-

Rubeus Hagrid:

My first kiss was amazing and unexpected.

I was in my 2nd year. I never had a lot of friends, due to my size and the creatures I kept as pets. There was one girl, though, Allison Hughes, that would talk to me every day.

One day, I realized I fancied her, and then I became pathetically nervous around her. It took me almost all year to tell her. When I did, she laughed. I almost wished I died right there.

Then her lips were on mine.

She tasted like sugar and I was in heaven. She pulled away, winked and flounced away, hips swaying back in forth.

That was one of the happiest moments of my life.


	13. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is dedicated to my most loyal reviewer for this story: **Locked-up lycan**! **

-My First Kiss-

Tom Marvolo Riddle:

Truthfully, I can only remember parts of my first kiss.

I was 16, the top of the Hogwarts food chain. The younger years feared me, the older years respected me, and I had my group of loyal followers. One of the things I prided myself in, was my uncanny ability to turn any girl into a swooning, air-headed mass of jello.

I remember this one girl, she would always try to get a rise out of me. For some reason, she hated me with a passion. I liked that, she was passionate and feisty.

One night, during Prefect patrols, she went a little too far. I pushed her against the stone wall, one hand around her slender neck, the other holding my wand, pointed towards her face.

"Stop" I hissed, watching how her eyes widened in fear and desire. I held her neck tighter, reveling in the way her body reacted to the pain. I lightly pressed my lips to hers. I pulled back, smirking when she whimpered.

"Don't start something you can't finish, my dear" And I walked off, leaving her to slide down the wall to the cold floor, her breathing heavy and audible.

Yeah, my first kiss was something.


	14. Theodore Nott

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers…. I'm back! Ha, yes it's true; I'm back for a few weeks. So this next chapter is dedicated to my lovely reader **nyxera **for their suggestion of one of my favorite characters: Theodore Nott! I hope they enjoy this!**

-My First Kiss-

Theodore Nott:

My first kiss went a little like this.

4th year had just started and everyone looked different. Taller, more muscular, more curves, longer hair; more adult like. Especially the girls.

Usually, I wasn't very talkative. I was silent and cunning like the snake I was born to be. I was repulsed by the minds of the people around me; they were all petty with no substance in any of their pretty pure-blood heads. Truthfully, I preferred buck-toothed Granger to some of my fellow Slytherins.

Of course, there were a few exceptions. These included: Blaise Zabini, and Astoria Greengrass. Zabini a mate, but he was more of a way for me to keep my sanity. My true and only, best friend was Astoria.

Like any teenage boy, I fancied the pants off this one girl. She was one of the only people I could stand to be around with her long dark hair, slim waist and full pouty lips. Yes, Daphne Greengrass was gorgeous.

I was crushing on my best friend's older sister… but, who could blame me?

Anyway, one day, I decided to use some of my "Gryffindor" courage. Yeah, right. I was actually just tired of all the guys falling all over themselves, trying to get her to notice them.

I walked up to her in the Common Room; she was working on an essay, biting in lower lip in concentration and thought.

"Daphne" No reaction.

"Daphne" Nothing.

"DAPHNE!"

She jumped, her knee hitting the table and spilling ink all over her essay.

"NOTT! What is your problem?" She screamed, her eyes blazing in anger. "Look what you made me do! I worked on that essay for hours! Clean it up!" She commanded.

I looked at her, she wasn't worth it.

"Well?" Daphne asked her voice annoyingly commanding and high-pitched. I sighed, charmed her paper clean with a flick of my wand, and walked out.

I was halfway to the kitchens, when I heard footsteps pound down the hall behind me. I turned, to be knocked over by a blur of white-blonde hair.

Her arms wrapped around me, lips on my cheek. She covered my entire face with her lips, except my own lips. She pulled back to reveal sparkling blue eyes, cloudy with unshed tears.

"Oh, Theo!" She cried. In a split-second decision, I pulled her lips to mine.

"Astoria" I breathed as she pulled away.

"What about Daphne?" She asked. Her blue eyes looked hopeful, her hair was a mess, and her lips were bruised.

"She wasn't really my type." I said as we stood up. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "How about we get something to eat?"

"Like a date?" She asked voice low and playful.

"If you would like, my darling." I replied, kissing her neck. She giggled.

Yeah, I had a great first kiss.


	15. Bellatrix Lestrange

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Eboni J. Donahue **for her suggestion of the evil, twisted, Bellatrix Lestrange. This, I think, is a lot different from the others, but I thought that it fit with Bellatrix perfectly.**

-My First Kiss-

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

My first kiss was not unexpected in the least.

I was a demanding teenager, things either went my way... or I'd make them go my way. My methods became much more effective my 4th year when I joined the Dark Lord.

That year, I wanted something... a boyfriend. But no, not ANY boy, only certain boys would reach the standards of Bellatrix Black.

He had to have short hair, preferably blue eyes, have status in the school, respect me, and above all, know his place and how to keep his mouth shut.

I found a boy like that; one of the infamous Marauders. The only problem: he would never date me.

It took me four days before I found the answer.

I followed him one night, creeping through the shadows. When he stopped, I pulled out my wand. "Confundus" I whispered.

I watched the spell hit him and make his body stiff and straight: the body of a mindless soldier under my command.

"Come here" I commanded. He turned to me and marched over. I smirked in amusement.

"Kiss me" He did. His lips were warm and soft. His presence wrapped around me.

"Go now, I'm done with you for now" I told him after he pulled away.

I watched as Peter Pettigrew walked back to his Common Room.


	16. Remus Lupin

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to two reviewers: **PaintMeIntrigued **and **Eboni J. Donahue **for their suggestion of Remus Lupin. :D**

-My First Kiss-

Remus Lupin:

My first kiss went like this:

The Marauders were hanging out in the Common Room, planning our next prank. I, being the smartest and most responsible of the four of us, wasn't paying much attention to the prank planning. Instead I was reading a chapter for Transfiguration.

"Snakes, balloons, and ketchup" Sirius said. Wow, how much damage could they do with that stuff?

The others were still planning when an angry Alice May and Frank Longbottom came crashing into the Common Room.

"No, Frank! Just no!" Alice screeched, her voice slightly hysterical. She walked over to me and kissed me smack on the lips.

"See Frank!" She screamed, then ran up to her dormitory, the door slamming shut. Frank walked over, looked at me a moment, then punched me in the jaw.

The Marauders took me to the Hospital Wing.

It was awkward explaining my first kiss to Madam Pomfrey, let me tell you.


	17. Neville Longbottom

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I have a few mini announcements. ****First of all****, today is the day that I'm gonna try catching up with all the requests (hopefully). ****Second****, I have an idea. At the end of this story (which will be in a long time), I'll post one last chapter that is a playlist for the entire story (one or maybe two, songs per chapter) sound good? Then you can see where my inspiration comes from and probably find some new good music (I have very eccentric tastes, usually). (And yes, that means more songs than 'My First Kiss' by 3Oh!3. I had a reviewer who said a lot of people have done a story like this, so I want mine to be different. And I want to show you guys that I get my inspiration from more than one source. Confused?)**

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to: **Locked-up lycan **for suggesting our favorite awkward and unlikely mini-hero... Neville! Sorry for the last update, hope you enjoy!**

-My First Kiss-

Neville Longbottom:

My first kiss went like this:

Isn't it pathetic to be a 17 year old boy, have a long-term girlfriend, and have never been kissed?

Yeah, I thought so.

Hannah and I started dating after the Battle of Hogwarts. Three months of absolute bliss: but not one kiss. But that changes, tonight.

I set up a romantic picnic next to the Black Lake. I had a classic red and white checkered blanket, the whicker picnic basket, the bottle of expensive wine, everything.

I blindfolded Hannah that night and led her to the picnic.

"Neville" She giggled. "Where are we?"

"Wha-la!" I shouted as I took off her blindfold. She gasped in delight.

"Oh, Neville!" She exclaimed.

"Yeahhh" I shrugged, my cheeks red. Without warning, she threw herself in my arms and kissed me.

When we broke apart I smiled.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, she giggled.

I love her giggle.

xxxxx

xxxxx

**A/N: One last thing, while writing this, I got another idea. What if I wrote stories after this. like what happens to the characters after their first kiss. I have a lot of "random" pairings and I think it will be fun. I'll put a poll on my profile for you guys to vote for your top picks. The top three (for now) will be part of my next projects. :D**

**Thanks for all your patience!**

**~Samie**


	18. Harry Potter

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to:** Eboni J. Donahue **for her suggestion of our favorite character: HARRY POTTER! Enjoy! P.S. Sorry for my horrible attempt at Hagrid's accent.**

-My First Kiss-

Harry Potter:

"Ah, second year" I muttered to my two best friends. They both nodded in agreement

"When do you guys want to go see Hag-" A small first year with long black hair attacked me. Her lips were on mine in an awkward and weird way.

She pulled back, leaving me spluttering for a full five minutes. When I finally found my tongue, I asked the question that dominated my thoughts.

"Who _are _you?"

She gave me a bright smile with shining white teeth. "I'm Romilda Vane, you're biggest fan!" She exclaimed, then lunged to attack me again.

I ran.

"Harry, wait up!" She called, running faster than any normal 11 year old girl. "Harry!"

I ran past Hagrid's hut, circled it, and lunged behind one of the giant pumpkins.

"Hey 'Arry! W'at ya doin be'ind t'ere?" Hagrid boomed.

"Shhh! I'm hiding from Romilda."

"Romilda? Who's t'at?"

"My number one fan." I groaned out. He nodded and, as quietly as he could, snuck away from my hiding place.

"HARRY!" Her voice echoed across the grounds. I groaned again.

I was stuck in that pumpkin patch until after curfew.


	19. Cornelius Fudge

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Locked-up lycan**! Enjoy and sorry for the late update!**

-My First Kiss-

Cornelius Fudge:

I was one of those people who were saving their first kiss for "the one".

That didn't work out the way I planned.

It was my Hogwarts graduation, the crowds of friends and families were thick and swarming around the graduates.

I was searching for my family when someone grabbed me and crashed their lips to mine. It was... nice, warm, sweet.

When the person pulled away, they turned and ran before I had the chance to open my eyes.

I never found out who it was, despite my many attempts.


	20. Ron Weasley

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Eboni J. Donahue**... hope you enjoy!**

-My First Kiss-

Ron Weasley:

So we start 5th year, and halfway through Harry gets some good snogging with Cho? Not fair. He's my best mate, but why does he always get everything first?

I was walking to dinner, the smell of gravy invading my nostrils, thinking about how to solve my problem.

Right before I entered the Great Hall, a girl with gravy spilt down the front of her robes, came running out and knocked straight into me, knocking us both to the ground.

She looked at me, surprise in her eyes. The gravy smell invaded my nose again, this time ten-fold.

I was a teenage boy after all, so I lifted my head, and, well, kissed her.

She kissed back, obviously forgetting that she was covered in gravy.

"Hey, Lavender" I said as we pulled back. She blushed a light pink.

"Hey Ron" I helped her up and the minute I let go of her, she ran, full speed to the Gryffindor Tower. I watched her go, shrugged, then continued into the Great Hall.

If there was gravy, then there was mashed potatoes and steak.


	21. Minerva McGonagall

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **nyxera** for their request of Minerva McGonagall! Enjoy!**

-My First Kiss-

Minerva McGonagall:

Being Head Girl, there was never time for my life for much fun. I had to make sure the rest of the students were in line, that things got done, and that I was a good example for the school.

One thing I missed out on in my quest to become Head Girl was dating.

I never had a boyfriend. Never went on a date. Never even thought about a guy in that sense.

My friends thought I was pathetic.

So when the most popular boy in the school started looking at me, I tried to flirt back. He knew that I was trying, though he laughed at my many attempts (which I will NOT repeat).

"Minerva" He said one night. "How about you and I go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" His voice was smooth like honey .

"Oh, um, sure Tom" I stuttered, my heart beating like crazy.

"Excellent" He said, then without warning, he quickly pecked me on the lips. He smirked at my astonished face, then with a swish of his robes, he left the Head's Dorm.

I watched him go, then fell back on the couch behind me, my hand over my frantically beating chest.

"Tom Riddle" I breathed. "Wow."


	22. Dolores Umbridge

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Locked-up lycan **for requesting the scarily evil, Dolores Umbridge. Enjoy!**

-My First Kiss-

Dolores Umbridge:

13, the year of the beginning of teenager-dom. What a perfect year to have a first kiss, yes?

My heels clacked down the stone hallway of my precious school: Hogwarts.

So who will be the lovely young man for me to kiss?

Ah, the absolutely _adorable _Jace Sommers.

"Jace, oh Jace!" I called to him. He looked over, slight confusion in his eyes.

"'Ello, Dolores" He said, his Irish accent charming.

"Jace, would you like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I asked, making sure to bat my eyes at him for full effect.

"Uh, sure" He said.

I took that as an okay. So I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my hands around his neck.

He pulled away, looking slightly dumbfounded.

"Lovely" I said, patting his cheek and walking away, my heels still clacking.


	23. Pomona Sprout

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to: **Locked-up lycan** for requesting Professor Pomona Sprout. Enjoy!**

-My First Kiss-

Pomona Sprout:

Herbology. What an exciting subject! There's always new plants to be discovered, new uses for the plants, new things to learn!

It was 4th year, and I was obviously, in my Herbology lesson. We were working with Fanged Geranium's. Mine was rather feisty, snapping every time I got near it.

I turned to talk to my best friend, Haley, when I felt a sharp sting on the back of my arm.

"What the-" I started, but then I felt faint. I fell to the ground, my vision blurred. It felt like I was spinning, my head was pounding, and I could feel blood flowing from the bite on my arm.

"Pomona! Are you okay?" Someone asked, worry evident in his tone. I looked up to see my other best friend Nicholas Prewitt.

"Pomona" He said again, his hand resting on my cheek, I leaned into his touch, using it as a grasp of reality to keep me from the darkness.

Without thinking, I reached up and kissed him. He stayed still, completely shocked. When I finally pulled away, I smiled and then the blackness took over.

5 years later, Nick and I were married in August.


	24. Petunia Dursley

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Locked-up lycan **for inviting the muggles to the party. Enjoy!**

-My First Kiss-

Petunia Dursley nee Evans:

It was summer time, I was 14.

Lily and I were hanging out with one of her freaky friends: Severus Snape.

Actually, they were hanging out, I was just tagging along.

Anyway, we set up a picnic under the tree where we all first met. Lily ran home to get some food. Severus was leaning on the tree, ignoring me as much as possible.

I observed as he watched Lily run down the street. What is it with her? She's not that pretty, why do all the guys like her?

Well, I'll prove her wrong.

"Severus" I said, standing next to him, though he didn't notice. He turned his head.

"Wh-" I kissed him square on the mouth, holding him there even though he squirmed. I was determined to make him want me, to forget about Lily.

"Okay, guys. I got sandwiches and- OH MY GOODNESS!" She squeaked. I let go of Severus, turning to sneer at Lily.

Severus was rubbing his tongue, a look of disgust on his face.

"Lily, it wasn't what it looked like! She kissed me!" He explained in a rush, then continued trying to clean his mouth. I felt tears form in my eyes; I couldn't let them see me cry.

I ran. I ran until I got home, stomped up the stairs, and threw myself on the bed.

Lily always got everything, even the boys.


	25. Rose Weasley

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Locked -up lycan **for suggesting my favorite New Generation couple: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy! Enjoy!**

-My First Kiss-

Rose Weasley:

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, WEASLEY!" He shouted.

"GO TO HELL, MALFOY!"

"HOW DARE YOU! TALK TO A MALFOY LIKE THAT! YOU'D BE LUCKY TO GET A JOB CLEANING THE DRAGON PENS!"

"Whatever, Ferret. I don't have time for this right now. Go to hell." I said trying to keep calm. With my head held high, I started walking to my next class.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" He said, grabbing my arm and spinning me towards him. I smacked into his chest, his face inches from mine.

"Weasley, you-" He sneered, but for some reason stopped. He looked into my eyes for a minute, which was kind of creepy, then kissed me.

Now, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want my first kiss to be with Scorpius Malfoy. So, when he was wrapping his arm around my waist, I slapped him across the face.

"Weasley! What the hell?" He shouted, I shrugged and continued my walk to my next class.

Two weeks later, the two of us were inseparable.


	26. Percy Weasley

AN: Hi all, I'm back! I'm seriously going to keep up with the requests this time! And thank you all for not giving up on me!

A few quick things before I continue:

1. This story is (obviously) not canon, the pairings I choose are all completely random.

2. Each of these little one-shots are NOT part of the same universe, meaning that say Fred Weasley can be 2 or 3 peoples first kiss. The reason this is, is because there's not enough characters for an equal number of pairings and I'm tired of creating OCs.

**Dedications: **voldyismyfather and Ron'sBella, hope you guys enjoy!

So, let us continue!

My First Kiss

-Percy Weasley-

My first kiss was a rather...awkward experience.

I was 12, the family was having one of our annual "Weasley Summer Dinners." Mother had set up a tent in the backyard where the adults, myself included, were mingling and having a good time. The rest of the children were playing Quidditch.

I was getting a drink, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and was attacked by a pair of lips.

I froze under the person's lips, my mind going into overdrive.

The person pulled back, and I opened my eyes to reveal Katie Bell, wiping her lips with her sleeve; the twins standing behind her with identical shocked looks on their faces.

"Okay guys, I did it. Pay up." She demanded, the two boys grumbled and got down on their knees, bowing to Katie. Apparently they were to be her servants?

"Okay boys, let's go play some more Quidditch." She announced, running off to the field and hopping onto her broomstick. The boys ran after her and took off, leaving me with my blood red face to the teasings of the adults.

Mother never let me live it down.


	27. Hedwig

AN: this chapter is dedicated to my loyal reader: **Locked-up lycan**! Hope I did justice to your idea!

My First Kiss

-Hedwig-

Hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot HOOOOOT hoot hoot.

(My first kiss was with Harry my master.)

Hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot.

(He got new food for me one day.)

"Here ya go Hedwig." Harry said as he placed a bowl down in front of his owl.

"Hoot! (Thanks)" I said.

Hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot hoot Hoot hoot Hoot hoot.

(I was so happy I pecked him on the lips that way I saw Ron and Hermione did.)

"..Ah okay then... Hedwig... I'm gonna go to bed..." Harry said as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

HOOOOOOOT!


End file.
